gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Marshall
The Cheval Marshall is a monster truck in the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and PC version of Grand Theft Auto V. It is exclusive for players who have played GTA V on the original PS3 or Xbox 360 version and play it again on PlayStation 4, Xbox One or PC version. It is a monster truck variant of the Picador. Design The Marshall is built from the body of a Picador (based on the Holden HJ Kingswood Utility and Chevrolet El Camino), built over a custom monster truck chassis. It features increased ground clearance to make way for the over sized-wheels, as well as a tubular body frame. Current Design Gallery Performance In comparison to The Liberator, both have nearly identical performance, with the only exception being that the Marshall has marginally better handling (as evidenced by statistics bars). However, the top speed on both vehicles is sub-par, making handling not much of a problem, and thus making both vehicles essentially perform the same. Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Liveries Just like the parachute bags, the Marshall comes in 25 livery and flag combinations, where each color corresponds with a country. The countries are as follows: * Argentina * Australia * Austria * Belgium * Brazil * Canada * Colombia * England * France * Germany * Ireland * Italy * Japan * Jamaica * Mexico * Norway * Russia * Scotland * Spain * Sweden * Switzerland * Turkey * United Kingdom * United States of America * Wales Image Gallery Marshall-GTAV-Screenshot.jpg|Promotional screenshot of the Marshall. Marshall-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Marshall on the Rockstar Games Social Club. ChevalMarshallPromo.jpg|The Marshall in a promotional screenshot of GTA V. MarshallLiberatorComparison-GTAVPC-Front.png|Comparison of Marshall with The Liberator. (Rear quarter view) Locations Grand Theft Auto V *Can be selected as a special vehicle in any protagonist-owned hangar after completing the Stock Car Races five times. *Can be bought for $250,000 on Warstock Cache & Carry. Grand Theft Auto Online *Can be bought for $500,000 on Warstock Cache & Carry. Video Trivia *It is the second monster truck to appear in the HD Universe, the first being The Liberator. *The Marshall has 25 livery and flag combinations, similar to the parachute bags (although the parachute bags has a total of 45 liveries, compared to the Marshall's flag liveries). *Like the Picador, the Marshall does not have reverse lights. *Since the Marshall shares its door-opening animation with The Liberator, the upper knob is purely cosmetic and serves for no purpose. This truck has a lower knob for the character to open it. *The Aerials on the Marshall are placed in three different locations of the truck when spawned, these locations are: at the front driver-side fender, front passenger-side fender, and two on the roof. *Unlike The Liberator, when the player exits the Marshall, the character will not shut the door unless they move the character to force the door shut. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Cheval Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:Monster Trucks Category:Motorsport Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:All Wheel Drive Vehicles Category:Off-Road Vehicle Class Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA V Category:Rear-Engine Vehicles